The Signless and His Return
by Ella Riddle
Summary: We start off with the Disciple and what happened at the death of her lover the Signless. But is he really gone forever? And who is Kankri everyone is talking about and who is Karkat?
1. The Sermon

The Disciple snuggled his old hood, taking in his smell...Thyme. Her lover, the Signless was put into burning handcuffs. His voice was loud as he yelled to the heavens. She shed silent tears for him as she held the fabric. The fern green tears slid from her face and fell onto the hood. Her lover was in pain. Greater pain was inflicted upon him than she had ever seen. His cherry red blood ran like streams down his arms from his cuffed hands. His scream was loud and hoarse.

"Signless!" The Disciple cried. She rushed to her lover. His head hung low. "Signless." She whispered as she cupped his blood soaked face in her hands. His cherry red eyes locked on her fern green ones. She reached up and kissed him hard with passion, and of a love, whose bond was so strong, could not be broken.

The E%cutor Darkleer approached her from behind. His strong arm reached all the way around her tiny, cat-like waist and hauled her away, breaking her last kiss. Laughter arose from the crowd as they saw the troll trying to squirm away. He brought her towards the back of the crowd and once out of sight her dropped her on the ground.

She sat up and closed her eyes. "Well." She said, voice cracking. She waited for the arrow to come that would take her to wait for her lover, but it never came. She heard a thump, an reopened her eyes. The E%cutor had dropped his arrow.

"Go." He said, voice low.

"What"? She replied, looking at him.

"GO! NOW!" He snapped. "I'm giving you, your life! Take it and go!" He picked up his arrow and reproached the stone fixture where the Signless was cuffed. The Disciple picked up her lover's hood and ran to the nearest hill, where she would be out of sight, but close enough to hear.

Blue-bloods laughed as the Dolorisa struggled to reach her son. The child whom she had raised. Jade tears ran down her face. The laughter grew still, but others remand silent.

His followers waited for him to speak. His head hung low and his voice was soft. "I have been peaceful. I have been kind." His head rose and his voice grew louder. "I've only dared to speak what others have been dreaming of for so long. I had dreams to" His gaze met the crowd. "Dreams of might have been. Where blood was simply blood, and we were all...equal." His face was firm. " If wishing for that is herricy, then yes. I deserve to die."

Tears welled in his followers' eyes. They remained silent so that they could hear his last words.

"I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness," He partly smiled and the thought. He had seen trolls of higher blood who had tried to change, while trying not to get killed by the other members of their blood. "And the most vile cruelty." His face went sour of the memories of the pain he had seen given to members of the slave bloods.

He eyed the blue bloods in the crowd. "They say powerful beings find hate when they have no room for love. What made you so?" He questioned them. "Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?" The smiles where wiped from their faces and where replaced with growls and barred teeth.

"I realize. I am different than you." His words to them where sharp, like claws. "I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know."

"I have known the comradely of a friend who had supported me against all odds." His looked to the Pisonic, who was held in chains. They exchanged a small nod. He looked to his mother and smiled. "I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and dared me to dream and hope." The Dolorosa smiled and still cried for her child. His voice grew soft and his gaze moved up to where the Disciple was hiding. "I have known a love and passion, that transcended definition."

He looked down at himself. "There's no use hiding it now. You all can see me for what I am. The Signless, the Suffer...The Mutant. My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution that you can never hope to quell!" He started to choke as he got out the next sentence. "My mistake was believing that I could change a world infected by hate and corruption." He voice went strict again. He glanced to his family.

"You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a CURSE!" He glanced at the hill where the Disciple was standing, tears still streaming down her face. His look quickly shot to the E%cutor Darkleer. "The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you forced her to a life of solitude!"

His cherry red gaze burned deep into the souls of the blue bloods that held the chains that bound his beloved mother. "You have forced a mother to watch her son DIE!"

His gaze now met the entire crowd. "I see you for what you really are... I always FUCKING HAVE. I THOUGHT I COULD FUCKING CHANGE YOU! FUCK ME FOR BEING A FUCKING FOOL!" He continued to swear to the crowd until Darkleer had enough. He raised his arrow and shot at the Signless' chest. Cherry red blood gushed from the wound and flowed like a river down his side. The Signless did not flich. He raised his head one last time. His voice was soft.

"I am angry because I forgive you..." Tears of his followers streamed from their eyes.

"I may be the biggest fucking fool on Alterina, but when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together...

And it's so...

Fucking...

Beautiful..."

With that last word, his cherry eyes closed and the Signless slipped into passing. A cry left the Disciple's lips and the Dolorosa screamed in agony for her son. A full forced cry of a mother that had lost her only child. Blue bloods raced forward and set the wood under him on fire.

The Disciple watched in horror as he lover went up in flames. Fumes of smoke bearing the sent of burning flesh reached her nose. The last image the Disciple had of her Signless was his young face. He had faced so many horrors and he was so young. Just 10 sweeps.

His followers watched in pain, in sadness and in loss. Maroon, rust, honey, fern, jade and some teal tears fell for his pain. The lowbloods had lost their holy fight. What they did not know, was that another Signles would rise and lead Alterina to equality. That child would not be signless. He would wear the symbol that the Signless' cuffs where in. The "a." This sign would remain his symbol forever.

The Disciple fell to the ground and held the hood close. This was the last piece she had of her lover. She cried long and hard under the pink and green rays of the Alterian moons.

Soon, tiny beams of light had erupted from the horizon. The Disciple picked herself and the hood up and ran to the caves, where she would live the rest of her days in solitude. Red dust swirled around her, blocking her from anyone's eye sight.

The Disciple was not seen again.


	2. Who are you?

_**Hi everyone! Here is part two of the Signless and His Return. Once again I do not own Homstuck or the characters they are Hussie's. **_

_**Also Nignig, thank you for telling me about the 69. I typed it in Windings and didn't relize that the fount had changed it to an 'a', also it would be weird, writing about the leggings. **_

The Signless woke up, flat on his back. He opened his cherry red eyes and came face to face with a pair of clear white ones. They belonged to a girl. The Signless yelled from shock and the young troll backed up instanly.

A female voice arose from behind him. "Kankri he's awake!" The Signless sat up and grogly tried to see his srroundings, when a pair of hands pushed him back down.

"Hold your horses there." Said a male voice. He had a trill to his "r"...like a horse... The male's attention turned to the the young girl. The blue blood kenlt before the fern green. He made some hand motions and the girl replied do the same. He then stood and offered her his hand. She took it and walked over to the Signless.

The door swung open to reveal and young troll in a cherry red sweater. He stood tall and approched the Signless, who also stood in suite. After the troll walked in, about nine more followed.

"Are you the Signless?" He asked, voice still a little high for his age.

"Yes." He replied. "And you?"

"Kankri Vantas," Replied the young troll. "And you are me."


	3. Is there a way?

_**Hi. Nice little hanger there. Well I hope the story is meeting your standards so far. Feel free to leave comments on what to fix and things. The bits with the Dancesetors are going to be a hard for me to write so if they're not right, please let me know. GhostGirl89243 thank you for the feedback! Once again, I do NOT own Homestuck or it's characters.**_

_The Signless stared at Kankri. What the hell? He thought. Kankri understood his confusion and began to explain._

_"My friends and I," He motioned to the trolls around the room. They were all of different blood. "We played a deadly game." He glanced at them, and they urged him tocontinue. "And we lost." His face went grim. "We were given two options. One: Watch our homeworld and species die. Or two: Be reborn into society and have our descents defeat the game." _

_"Let me guess." Said the Signless. "You chose option two." _

_"That is correct." Kankri nodded. "We had no choice." The others looked grim._

_"All of the blood colors working together." He said, the others looked up."If I am you," He motioned to the young cherry blood. "Then my visions...they're yours."_

_Kankri nodded. "I believe that because of my mutation, I, you, kept those memories. You tried to make the others remember them, but most did not." Questions flooded through the Signless' mind. But one question he just had to ask._

_"If you are me," He motioned to Kankri, "Than is she the Disciple?" He motioned to the fern green girl. She could be a younger version of his Disciple. This made his heart ache. She was supposed to die with him._

_He had left her._

_Kankri turned to her, while a purple blood wrapped his arm around her, dismissing the blue blood. She looked at him in confusion. Her eyes flashed a bright purple and she froze. This made the Signless want to help her. Was she being hurt. An azure blood saw this and spoke up._

_"Signless," She said. Her voice was soft. "Don't worry. Kurloz is simply speaking to Meulin. She's fine." Meulin's eyes flashed purple once more and she unfroze. She smiled at the Signless._

_A jade green blood, like his beloved mother spoke. "Kurloz is mute and Meulin is dehf. Kurloz uses a power to talk to her."_

_The jade blood was nothing like his mother. She had long hair and gold piercings on her face. She also wore a very revealing dress with black and green marking down her arms. How could his mother be her?_

_The Signless quickly shook that thought from his head and turned back to Kankri. "How do you know my name?"_

_This time a fuschia blood spoke. "After we agreed to be reborn, we were brought here so we can watch you." This was creepy. These children were watching him his entire life._

_"Meenah, you're creeping him out." Said the azure blood. Meenah smiled wide._

_"Anyway," Kankri said, glancing at the girls who had spoken. "Lets show him how we know."_

_The cherry blood troll led the the Signless and the others from the room. They walked down a long hallway to a door. Much to the Signless' surprise the doors slid open. Inside was a large circular table with three circles surrounding. The furthest ring was up higher than the other two. The room was like a cone around the table in the very center. Three chairs created a slanted row. Each row was draped with a blood color._

_The twelve white-eyed trolls went at sat at their respective spots. They all sat in the middle row. Kankri motioned for the Signless to enter. He walked him over to the outermost ring, to a cherry red seat, behind his own. He was seated between two empty chairs. One in fern green and the other in honey. The colors of his matesprit and moirail. At least they would be together one day. He imagined the jokes that would be made between the Psionic and himself, causing for glares from his mother._

_It would be a while until that happened._

_The blue blood from before somehow summoned a telegraphic writing pad. The alphabet had it's own square. The blue blood rapilady typed and pictures appeared over the table._

_This was confusing. The Signless had never seen anything like this._

_A map appeared on the table and then replaced by a screen. The Signless glanced closely at the image._

_It was his own body being burned._

_Flames had engulfed the chained troll. The Dolorosa knelt on the ground and cried. The Disciple was on top of the hill, out of sight, crying into his hood._

_The Signless stared at the screen for a good long time, watching himself burn. How is that possible? He thought to himself. Kankri turned off the monitor and spun his chair to face the elder troll._

_"That's how we know." He faced the table once more. "Well that was ten sweeps ago-" The Signless cut him off._

_"TEN SWEEPS!" The cherry blood roared. "I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR TEN SWEEPS!?" His face turned a bright cherry red as he lashed out. Kankri leaned away, a look of fear flooded his Signless noticed that he was scaring the young trolls, so he quickly controlled himself. He took a deep breath a spoke in a normal tone. "What is going on now?"_

_Kankir turned to the horse-like blue blood, who summoned another picture. This time the picture split into three parts. Each member of his family had their own part. First his moirail, the Psionic. Then his beloved mother, the Dolorosa. And lastly his matesprit, the Disciple._

_All the pictures held pain, and grief._

_And this pain and grief was caused by him._

_The Signless lowered his head, and tried to processes this. To make matters worse, he heard yells of pain and cries of grief. He had to speak to them. He HAD to let them know that this would be worth something._

_But one question need to be answered._

_"Kankri," Said the Signless. The cherry blood turned to glance at him. "Will this..." He paused looking for the right word. "War, we started actually change Alterina?"_

_Kankri looked at the Signless then to his colleagues. They all nodded in response. The white-eyed troll looked at the red-eyed troll._

_"Yes." He said firm. "Your sermons will be recorded by your Disciple and turned into a Scripture. Trolls will form a cult in your honor and keep the dream alive. Like your dreams, this will one day come true."_

_The room was silent for a moment. Now that the Signless was satisfied, he could ask the impossible question._

_"Is there anyway, I can contact them?"_


	4. 10 Sweeps Later

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter. Have fun! I don't own Homestuck or the characters.**

The Ghost of the Signless

Psionic

Pain swelled through his body once again. He should be used to it by now. How many sweeps had he been trapped in his prison? 3? 8? It was had to keep track of the sweeps after all he was destined to live to the end of time. Or until the Condense died, then he would be free.

His arms were bound above his head and his torso down a bound as well, sucking his gift from him. He closed his red and blue eyes. How was the Dolorosa? His passed friends mother. She had been sold into slavery after the terrible night. And his Disciple? None had seen hide or hair of her after Dakleer had carried her off. His friends was in a better place. He was safe. He would see him again one day and the four of them would be happy and together.

A cold breeze had swept the cavern, awaking him from his thoughts. Much to his disbelief, a ghost-like figure appeared in score him. The figure was a troll. Male. He was tall but covered in scares. He wore a red body suite.

Wait. This can't be.

The Signless stood before the Psionic, tall and well alive.

The Helsman gasped in disbelief, and closed his eyes in hope that he was hallusanting. But he was not.

"Hello Psionic." The Signless spoke. His voice was not hoarse as it was when he passed.

"Signless." The Psionic said is disbelief. "H-how?".

"I don't have much time old friend." He said, approaching the imprisoned troll. "You have to hold on."

"What?" He asked the ghost.

"No matter how much you want to let go you HAVE to hold on." He pleaded to the honey blood.

"What are you-?"

The Signless cut him off. "You have to hold on. You will be an inspiration to the future of your class. Please my friend. Hold on." The figure started to fade. "My friend, goodbye." The Signless faded into the shadows.

"Signless?" The Psionic whispered into the darkness. No response was ever said nor heard. "Signless!" The imprisoned troll yelled into the night...

Dolorosa

It's been 10 sweeps since she was witnessed her son being burned to the ground.

Her son. Her only child.

She was most likely the only adult troll who would raise a grub into adulthood. Her old hands shook as she filed her mistress' clothes. Marquis had bought her after she was put in the slave market. Terrible memories of that market came flooding back.

A young maroon blood girl was stripped almost all the way to show off her strength. Her younger sister stood under the Dolorosa's capped arm, hidden from sight. Blue bloods laughter rang through the market as the girl struggled to re cloth herself. The girl and her sister managed to escape from the market that night. Only Gog knows where the are now. Hopefully safe. Like her Signless.

Jade tears started to fall as memories of her wriggler came back. He was a tiny thing when she had found him. Barely able to hold onto life, he shook from the coldness of the cavern. The Dolorosa picked him up, and escaped to the surface where she raised him.

He brought amazement into her life. Stories of equality and freedom, he had told her when he was able to talk. He would look up at the lighting sky, as talk to her as he rested his head for the day. She stroked his hair and he would fall into sleep.

Many of her friends would question her why she raised him, when she could be taking care of the mother. They scoffed at the idea of raising a grub. The Dolorosa smiled softly and replied that it was a life changing experience, and that it was the only he would survive. They would stare at her then nod, understanding what she was doing.

This she missed. She missed watching him grow up from a grub to a young troll, ready to take on anything. But she really missed the voice that would speak words of a better world. A world he had died trying to make true.

Out of the corner of her eye, a faint mist appeared. She turned to the mist, and shook her head with disbelief. The mist then turned into a figure. A figure whom she'd know anywhere.

"Hello Mother." He said, restraining from running into her arms.

"Signless." She whispered dropping the clothes. Tears welled in her jade green eyes. She rushed forward to embrace him, but her hands slipped through him. She looked down at her hands and began to cry. His ghostly hands held hers.

"Mother," He pleaded. "Please don't cry." The Dolorosa attempted to cup his face.

"You're back, but you're..."

"Yes I'm a ghost." He finished for her. "Mother I don't have much time." He looked into her eyes. "Listen. You must try to escape. Resist her mother. Don't fall into her traps."

"Signless, I am her slave, if I resist," She gulped. "They are going to inflict more pain against the Psionic. I could live with that I knew I put him through more pain than he is already."

"Mother, I understand that, but consider this. The descendant of the Marquis will inflict pain among our descendants. We have to teach her that we will not tolerate that."

She questioned him. "How do you know that my son?"

"Friends." Is what he simply replied with. "Promise me that much."

"For your sake and for he future's I will try." he hugged his mother. She stroked his hair. He started to fad.

"I love you mother." He said.

"I love you more." He faded into the night, as her tears fell. Her little wriggler was safe.

**I'm going to hold off on uploading the next chapter for a few days. I'm evil...3**


	5. Kitten

**I have been cruel. *Hangs head low* I was planning on updating this today. Here, have some feels. 3 Love you guys!**

Disciple

Ten sweeps of grief and and a broken heart had taken a toll on the fern green blood. Her cave walls were covered by the words of the Signless. The Disciple's hand was covered in blood as she used to write. Her long hair was matted and eyes dry from crying.

The Disciple was not herself.

Even though it has been 10 sweeps since her lover was killed, she could not get over it.

She was supposed to die with him. She was supposed to go with him into the dream bubbles. They where supposed to be together until the end of time. That supposed, didn't come.

Over the sweeps she had fallen victim to her own mind. Visions of the Signless' trials flashed through her head, followed by that terrible night.

Signless. Her Signless.

The Disciple snuggled his hood. The only thing she had left of him. That old musty smell of thyme still lingered on the hood. This brought a smile to her face. That one smell brought a memory so grand it kept her same.

It was the memory of how the Signless met the Disciple.

_The Disciple's high heeled boots click aginst the street. A cool breeze swept the busy city street. It was a particular busy day and everyone knew why._

_The Signless would be sepeaking at the center of town today. She had heard of his lectures and sermons but had never heard one herself. She cluctched her small leather journal and a small pen in her hands. She wanted to record his entire sermon for the future's sake. _

_She approched the crowed town center where he stood. _

_His cape flowed in the wind and revealed a cherry red body suite. He was handsome. Cherry red eyes scanned the crowd, preparing for the sermon. The Disciple readied her pen and was prepared to write. _

_His loud voice carried dignity and passion. His words rang through the crowd dispite the wind. He believed in equality for all bloods, maroon or candy pink. Blood colors where not inslaved, or split for paint. Young grubs where not culled for fun because of their color. The Disciple was so intruged, she forgt to write a word._

_After the sermon was over and the crowd didingrated, she approched the Signless. He turned and his eyes light up when he saw her. _

_Gog, he was even more attctrive up close._

_Before she could speak, they where spotted. _

_War horns rang through the city as blue and purple blood soilders approched. The Signless grabed his mother's arm and the four ran._

_The four dashed through the city streets, derterimed to escape. Finally they reached the market. The Disciple quickly pushed the Dolorosa and Psionic into one doorway and the Signless and herself into another._

_They held their breaths as the soilders dashed by. The strong smell of thyme filled the air. The Disciple exhaled and glanced up. There was no more than 5 inches between herself and the Signless. _

_"Hello." He quietily said, turning a shade of red. Te Disciple's mind went blank. He was talking to her. His voice was not loud or strong,but quite and soft, like he was talking to a kitten. They gazed into eachother's eyes for a moment until the Psionic popped his head in. _

_"I think there gone." He said glancing from his moirail to the green blood. _

_The Signless cleared his throat and glanced at his moirail. "Yes, let's get going." The Disciple lead the nomads through winding streets, dark allies and small side streets. Finally they reached the edge of the city. _

_The Dolorosa approched her. "Miss. Thank you for you kindness in helping us escape." She said with a smile. "But you are aware that by helping us, there is a bounty on your head." _

_"Yes Ma'am I do indead." She said firmly. "Being placed with a bounty and being stripped of freedom is worth trying to create a better world."_

_The Dolorosa smiled while the Signless stood opened mouthed. _

_"I'm glad you agree." The Dolorosa agreed. She turned towards her son. _

_He approched her with confusion of how to speak to her. "Miss, prehaps you should join us in our journy to spread the message of a better world." He began to blush again. The Dolorosa smiled and raised her eyesbrows while the Psionic held back laughter. The Signless shot him a dirty look, and turned back to her. _

_"I think it'th a wonderful idea." The Psionic agreed._

_"Alright." Said the Disciple. "If no one says other wise, then yes. I will join you." A smile flashed his face, and the four walked into the day, taking on Alterina one sermon at a time._

The memory faded away like fog on a sunny day. Tears no longer fell. She had cried for the last time that night. That night when her Signless was brutally taken from her. She placed the hood on her little cot she made from animal hieds. She went back to the wall a picked up a little stone cup filled with blood. She was about to dip her finger in the up when a voice arose from behinde her.

"Kitten." The voice was soft and caused her to jump and turn. There was her Signless.

She gasped and let out a scream. The Signless jump and ran to her. He tried to cup her face, but his hands went through her. Fern tears fell down her face as she cried. He was dead.

"S-signless." She managed to say. Her love sat alive in front of her.

"Yes, kitten, yes" He said attempting to pull her into his arms. "I'm here." She pushed away from him and slip over to the cot.

"Y-you're," she sputtered. "You're dead!"

"Yes, Disciple. I know." He said keeping his distance.

Tears fell more rapidaly down her face. Her hands grapsed his hood. "W-why are you hear?" This hit the Signless hard. He was rejected by his lover.

"Kitten. I have something I need to tell you."

"Nononononono." She grabed her head. "This is not right."

"Kitten." He begged.

"You're DEAD!" She screamed. She shok her head. "I-i'm getting to old for this."

For the first time scince he was a young troll, the Signless cried. Cherry read tears fell down his face, for the sanity of his lover. "Kitten, please! Please listen to me!" He begged to his Disciple.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed. "DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!" The Signless burried his face in his hands, tears were flowing like a river. Nothing could be heard except the howling wind and their cries.

After a few moments, the Disciple spoke. "Somedays, I forget that all of that happened." The Signless raised his head. "I like to think that we won this war. And we where together. And when I'm writing on the wall you would come up from behind me and wrap me in your arms." She whiped her face. "But that day will never happen Signless." She burst into tears again. "I will always love you, and will follow you to the end of time."

"I have driven you into insanity." The Signless said. He glanced at her. "That is why I came back." He sat tall and cleared his troat. "You have to write my Scrptuire." He began to fade.

He went to her and cupped her face. "Darling, I beleve in you." He tried to kiss her, and pulled away."I'll wiat for you in the dream bubbles." With that he faded away.

Confused the Disciple looked around.

"Singless? Singless?" She cried. "Singless?! SINGLESS!"

The Disciple cried into the night.


	6. They Awake

_**Hello. Sorry bout that cliff the way, that last bit in the Dsciple chapter, the whole "YOU'RE DEAD!" I got that from a picture that I saw once. Can't find it again, but that's where that little idea came from. Welp I dont own Homestuck. Enjoy. **_

The Signless sat up. His head ached from the amount of stress. Aranea approached and help him swing his legs over the side of the table.

That was an energy drainer.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. The Signless could not speak. The voices of his family flashed through his head. The Psionic's pained yell, the Dolorosa's sweet voice.

And the Disciple's cry.

The look on her face was antagonizing. He hated to see her cry. She was his everything.

The cherry blood shook his head. "Fine." He stood up with a groan. His entire body was killing him. His head raged war on him for going through that.

But it was worth it.

"You should really sit Signless." Aranea said, following him across the room. "We don't know how much pain you'll be in for the next few days-" The Signless cut her off.

"It was worth it." He pulled away and exited the room, leaving the azure blood alone.

He entered the table room, the young trolls turned to look at him. Latula spoke.

"Hon, you mostly likely just drove the love of your life into insanity." She looked at him through her red shades.

"I know." He replied casually as he took his seat. She looked at him in shock.

"What?" He said back to her.

Latula shook her head, disapprovingly and turned away.

The table flashed pictures of his family and the other trolls' reborn selves. It was as expected. The Marquise tricked the lowbloods to hang Redglare, the Summoner raged war in the highbloods, and the Condense's rule is still strong. Nothing had changed.

The Dolorosa should be here soon, he thought. His mother was fragile and would last much longer. Maybe she'll be here tomorrow. Fate was tricky.

Signless summoned the keyboard and began to type. He pulled up the list of deaths so far.

**Dolorosa-dec**

**Redglare-dec**

**Grand Highblood-dec**

**Orphaner-dec**

**Darkleer-dec**

**Marquise-dec**

**Psionic-dec **

And the newest one

**Disciple-dec**

She was coming...soon.

Aranea sent a message thru. "Signless, your mother is here." The cherry blood jumped up from his chair and raced to the white room.

He stopped before the door to recollect himself. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Mother." He said. The jade blood turned to see her son.

"Signless." Her eyes widened.

The Dolorosa stood on the tile floor, and slowly walked over to her son. She stopped before him, and glanced up. Her mouth quivered into a smile and she broke into tears. She pulled him close. Tears fell as she held him close. She could hold him again. It was nice.

She released him from the hug, and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. Before he could reply, Neophyte Redglare appeared on another table. She gasped and sat up. Her hand immediately went to her neck. A ring went all the way around her throat, like a rope. She had been hanged. The scares on the Signless' own wrists were still there, and they always will be.

With shock, the Dolorosa stepped back. Another second went by and the Grand Highblood, Orphaner, and Darkleer appeared simultaneously next to another. They all sat up. Immediately, the Grand Highblood locked eyes with the Signless. In a flash, the Highblood had the Signless by his neck up against the wall.

"YOU..." The purple blood hissed. The Signless choked for air. The Dolorosa screamed, and in another second the Highblood was slammed into the opposing wall, causing for Damara and Cronus to hit the deck. They landed on the floor just in time to be spared from impact. The Signless looked in the direction that the blast had come from.

"Psionic." The honey blood, stood at the ready, glowing red and blue rays. Meenah steeped between the two elder males.

"Sea-riously," The fuchsia blood said, putting up her hands. "Everyone just clam down." Due to her blood status, Highblood calmed down, but raged still filled his Pisionic brought his power under control, but kept on his toes.

During the conflict, more Ancestors had appeared. Not counting the Condense and the Handmaid, one was missing.

The Helsman turned to his friend, but before he could get a word out, it happened.

The Disciple slowly opened her eyes and saw her lover for the first time in sweeps.


	7. Reunion at Last

**_Alright beauties sorry about the long wait! Here's the next chapter.I've been waiting to write/post this Prepare for some fluff!_**

**_BTW: Sorry this is so short and such, I'm going to be taking this a bit slower. Any ideas for another story are welcome!_**

Her mouth fell open. She was here.

Her fern green eyes locked with his cherry red ones. He flashed his infamous smile. That's all it took. In a split second, she was in his arms.

He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, holding her close. His strong, scared arms held her tight and close. He couldn't see because her hair was in his face, but he didn't care.

The Signless had his Disciple once more.

He placed her gently on the ground and kissed her lightly. Her soft lips pressed against his. The Singless wrapped his arms around his small lover. She hugged him once more, it felt good to be held again. She got the feeling that many eyes where locked on the pair.

The Disciple released the Signless and slowly turned around.

Yep. They where being watched.

The Pisonic, being the lovable ass that he was, slowly clapped. The Dolorosa raised her eyebrows while everyone else in the room just started at them.

Perfect. Just Perfect.

"Wow." Said the Psionic. "How long had it been?" He counted on his fingers. "10..15..AH HA, 45 sweeps sounds appropriate."

"Oh shut up." The Disciple said playfully, smacking his arm. The Signless was apparently embarrassed, because he turned and held his neck with his hand. The Dolorosa cleared her throat and turned to her son.

"Signless, where are we?" She gave him a questioning look. The others followed in suite. He looked stumped by the question.

"Dream bubbles," He glanced at Kankri. "Only this is a special case..?"

"Exactly." Kankri confirmed. The Ancestors glanced at the white eyed troll and his bright red sweater.

"And who are you dear?" The Dolorosa asked him.

"My name is Kankri Vantas, ma'am." He said with respect. "And these are my friends." Kankri motioned to the other white-eyed. The Dancestors waved and smiled and their counterparts. Everyone seemed to know who they matched up with. In the long run everyone seemed pleased.

A beep went off. Something was going on.


End file.
